Deleted Scene Most Dangerous Beast
by msd1423daly
Summary: If you have read any of my other stories you know that sometimes the writers just get it wrong. This was one of those times.. I thought skipping the reunion of Cat and Vincent, especially after Vincent's violent reaction in the back of Bob's truck was a huge hole, so I filled it!


Deleted Scene

The Most Dangerous Beast

Vincent helps JT up off the ground. "I got to get you to a hospital man, you are one crazy SOB you know that? Tess is going to kill you."

JT smiles. It was worth it to save Vincent and even more worth it to get the serum out of his system. He does not have the coping skills that Vincent has. The thought of something being in his body and changing him was driving him crazy….clearly.

Vincent put JT in his jeep and started the car. He grabbed his phone and saw that he had 6 missed calls from Tess and only 1 missed call from Catherine. His heart starts to race and his vision tunnels maybe Bob was right and Carol did get to Catherine. No….No he would know if Catherine was dead, he would feel it, after everything they have been through, it would not end like this. His hand is shaking as he dials Catherine's number. She answers and he feels his heart start beating again at the sound of her breathing, before she can even say hello…..

"Catherine"

"Vincent! Oh Thank God, you're alive!" Catherine's voice was shaky and it sounded liked she was holding back tears.

"I am fine, but JT is not, he was hit by a truck….." Catherine cut him off.

"WHAT!"

"I said JT….hit….fine…..hospital." Vincent's phone was cutting in and out.

"Vincent…..Vincent, can you hear me?" Ugh she rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself…."this is why you don't leave the city!" "Vincent if you can hear me, Tess and I will meet you at the hospital."

Catherine ran to Tess's office. "I just spoke to Vincent, they are fine, but JT was hit by a truck and Vincent is taking him to the hospital. I told him we would meet them there."

"Hospital!...Hit by a truck!...what the hell…You're sure he is ok?"

Catherine shrugged, "Cell reception was spotty but that was the jist…come on we can beat them to the hospital."

Tess and Catherine take off to the hospital.

Vincent is driving like a madman. "JT you still with me buddy? Tess is meeting us at the hospital, just stay with me."

JT groans and Vincent can hear his strong heartbeat.

Vincent pulls into the ER bay. As he jumps out of the car he is immediately in doctor mode.

"I need a stretcher, I have a MV trauma patient, unknown injuries. He is conscious with a steady pulse."

Orderlies rush out and get JT on the stretcher. As they wheel him through the doors, the whirlwind that is Tess descends upon them.

"JT….JT…..Is he OK?" Tess runs up to the stretcher, running alongside JT as they move him into a trauma bay. "Vincent what happened?"

"Bob hit him with a truck, he was trying to save me, we can talk more about this later, privately…..he is going to be OK Tess, I just brought him here to get checked out. Where is Catherine?"

Vincent looks up and there she is. Standing in the doorway, what he hadn't seen was Catherine watching his every movement since he came in the door. He was Ok, she had reassured herself and Tess and JT needed him in the moment more than she did, she would wait. But now.

Vincent moves toward her and she rushes to him. Throwing herself into his body, he was strong and he was whole and he was alive. She clutches at him, burying her face into his chest, breathing him in. Very softly she says. "I thought I lost you today."

Vincent holds her tightly and closes his eyes, "Me too." There is chaos all around them, but for a tiny moment, all they are aware of is each other.

Back at the Gentleman's club, JT is resting on the couch, wrapped up like a burrito, the heat blasting. Tess is hovering and acting so out of character, that Catherine can't resist teasing her.

"Tess, sit down, JT is fine, and you can kick his ass, after he heals."

Tess relaxed slightly, shoulders lifting, as she turned to JT. "That is a really good idea, WHAT were you thinking going after Bob like that?"

JT looks at his friends. Don't they realize he would do anything for them? "Well I was trying to kill two birds with one stone. Overload the serum and rescue Vincent. And surprise, it looks like I did both!" Under his breathe he mutters "Not really sure why everyone is so mad about it."

"Because you could have gotten yourself killed buddy, and nothing is worth that, not even me."

JT looks at Vincent exasperated. "That is a bunch of crap…I trusted you Vincent to break free, you just needed reminding and I trust myself as a scientist that my hypothesis about the serum was correct…..I was really in no danger." Looking at Catherine and Vincent he says "Unlike both of you today! I might add!"

Vincent and Catherine turn and look into each other's eyes. They are sitting as close as they can to one another, they are not even aware of their need to be touching each other, to assure themselves that they are ok. Vincent's hand is on Catherine knee and her fingers are intertwined with his. Catherine exhales and agrees with JT.

"You're right JT, Bob and Carol knew what they were doing separating us today. Vincent what happened out there today?"

Vincent explains that Bob lured him out to the woods, and set him up to see what kind of decision's he would make and what he is capable of. Vincent's hand tightens on Catherine's knee and he turns to look at her. "Bob threated that Carol was going to kill you, and then right as he tranq'd me he told me you were dead. They next thing is I come to in the back of Bob's truck and Bob is yelling at JT to get out of the road. I screamed for JT to run, but he didn't listen, he just kept yelling at me to break free and that I didn't need you there, I just needed to remember you loved me."

"Bob gunned the truck and hit JT" Softly almost ashamedly he said. "I thought I had lost you both…I went primal, broke free and then killed Bob. I wanted to stay a beast, the thought that you might be gone, was enough to send me primal forever, but then images of you and memories of us went through my mind. Some part of me knew that you would not want me to lose myself, even if you were gone, I had to honor you and staying a beast was not a way to do that. So I came back and now here I am."

Catherine looks at Vincent with tears in her eyes. "You don't give yourself enough credit Vincent. You are a good man and saved JT and came back to me all on your own."

Vincent and Cat say goodbye to JT. Tess is going to stay with JT for the night, she tells Catherine that she needs to make sure he is really ok. As she walks Cat to the door she says. "I think I love him Cat….he told me on the phone that he loves me, I am just not sure it's real or if it's just because he thought he might die."

Cat hugs Tess, "You heard him in there, he had faith in Vincent and faith in himself, if he told you he loves you…..he means it."

Back at their apartment Vincent and Catherine are curled up on the couch, a fire is going in the fireplace and the lights are dim. Vincent poured them each a glass of wine, but they can't stop touching each other long enough drink.

Vincent asks Catherine to tell him, what happened with Carol. "I am sorry I didn't believe you when you said she was taunting you. If I had, I never would have left the city and left you alone."

Catherine places her hand against his cheek. "I know, and no apology necessary. We are here and we are safe and we learned that while we may be better together, we are ok apart too. It's a huge relief to me to know that you can pull yourself back from the edge, Vincent and if today hadn't happened exactly like it did, we wouldn't have that. I am not going to lie, though I was scared. When I arrested Carol, she told me I was too late to do anything to help you…..but I knew that you would be the one to come back…..I never doubted that it would be you."

Catherine leans forward and kisses Vincent, his arms tighten around her and pull her closer. The kiss is gentle at first, a healing balm soothing their souls. But like always between them, the heat rises. Vincent senses Catherine's heart beat start to pick up, her skin heats up, everywhere he touches her is inflamed. Vincent's heart beat matches hers and his breath catches as she devours his mouth. He clasps her face and angles her head to go deeper with his kiss. She moans into his mouth and presses into him, he is frustrated by the awkwardness of the couch and lifts her up as she wraps her legs around him. Still kissing her he walks into their bedroom.

He falls on the bed, catching himself so he does not crush her. Her legs are still wrapped around him and he grinds himself down on her. She grasps the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, her mouth finding his chest and her tongue flicking and teeth nipping. He arches his head back, reveling in the feelings she provokes in him. He grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her head, his mouth burning a trail up her torso, he cups her breast in his hand, using his finger to rub at her nipple through the sheer fabric. Catherine arches beneath him, panting.

"Get the rest of these clothes off!" He lifts himself off of her to stand at the foot of their bed, he hurriedly removes his clothing and she does the same. He stands there looking at her, she is splayed out on the bed, looking up at him in anticipation. "Vincent" she says his name and holds out her arms. "Come to me." He needs no further encouragement. He settles himself between her thighs. Vincent kisses her, tucking her hair behind her ear. Catherine smiles at him and places her hand on the side of his face where his scar used to be. She pulls him down to her and kisses him deeply. She wraps her legs around him as he enters her. She lifts up with a groan as he seats himself inside her. They stop for a moment, staring at each other. Both of them very aware how precious life is and how lucky they are to be here, now in this moment. Vincent slowly moves inside her, she meets him stroke for stroke, then together they are flying and all thought is gone, only love remains.


End file.
